


Confrontation

by hunkyharris (orphan_account)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hunkyharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked by Bray Wyatt at HIAC, Dean seeks him out for an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Dean should have probably seen this coming, and he's not entirely willing to admit that Bray's sudden new interest in him took him completely off guard.

And probably at the worst of times, too.

He'd just finally defeated his former best friend, Seth Rollins, and the rush of victory and justice was going to his head. He felt as if he was on top of the world, that he had experienced no greater moment, and then Bray Wyatt just has to show up and cost him the match that he'd been so sure he'd had in the palm of his hand.

He's still not entirely sure why Bray Wyatt sought him out or if he's even trying to be a threat, he just keeps saying all this crap about how he understands Dean and how they are the same.

Dean isn't sure he's comfortable with being compared to someone like Bray. He knows that he has problems, but he didn't know he had _that_ many problems.

But, if Bray isn't planning on getting in the way, then let him talk all the shit he wants. It's not like anyone listens to the bastard anyway. Except Dean can't make himself stop listening. He doesn't fully understand the meaning behind Bray's words or why he says them, and it's been eating at him for the past week.

He remembers Bray's invitation during his promo on Smackdown. "Come find me, Dean." So, he does.

Dean finds Bray in his locker room backstage on Raw. When he knocked on the door, he planned on demanding to know what the fuck it is that Bray wants from him, but when Bray opens the door with an expectant smile, Dean feels all the aggression leave him.

"Dean Ambrose," Bray greets, his tone warmer than Dean's ever heard it before. "to what do I owe the honors?"

"Hi," Dean eyes him warily, like he's expecting to be ambushed at any moment. "I, uh, think we need to talk."

"I agree," Bray steps aside to allow Dean entrance into his locker room. "Come in."

Dean walks inside obediently and turns to face Bray, who is closing the door behind him. A moment of tension-filled silence hangs between them, and Dean breaks it by clearing his throat.

"What...is it that you want, exactly?" Dean asks, his voice wavers under Bray's stare, and he hates how unsure of himself he feels at this moment. He's usually so confident and intimidating when it comes to dealing with his opponents, but it helps when said opponent is actually afraid of you.

Dean isn’t sure if Bray is actually afraid of anybody.

"It doesn't seem as if I'm the one that wants something here," Bray says, eying Dean like he knows every dark secret he's ever tried to hide inside himself. "You sought me out."

"You said to come find you," Dean's tone is impatient, and he's not in the mood to play mind games with Bray Wyatt, especially when he's on the receiving end. " _You_ sought _me_ out."

Bray doesn't seem intimidated in the least, and it's starting to really get under Dean's skin.

"No need to be so on edge, dove," Bray chuckles. "We're both just two lost souls wandering around in a great big treacherous world, just waiting to be found. But, I have been found, and I think that now, you have been too."

"And what have I been found by, exactly?"

"Me."

Honestly, Dean didn't know what answer he was expecting, but he's had enough, and right now, he's feeling trapped, and he needs to get out of this locker room.

"Whatever," He mutters, storming past Bray and to the door, frustrated. When he tries to open it, Bray slams his hand on it, holding the door closed.

"You're such a defensive creature," Bray says, and he's smiling again, intrigued. "She warned me of that, said that you didn't even trust your own shadow. You're always prepared to strike at anything that you feel might cause you any harm. I can assume your paranoia has only gotten worse since the whole Rollins incident."

"Don't you fucking-" Dean temper was starting to get the best of him, his hand tightening around the door knob. "he stabbed me in the back, he deserved everything he got."

"I'm not saying he didn't-"

"And you wanna talk about me being so on edge, like you haven't harmed me in the past?"

"By no means am I implying that I haven't harmed you before, but I have no intentions of harming you in this moment."

A beat passes between them as Dean registers this.

"I'm not playing this game," Dean shakes his head, turning his gaze away from Bray and going to open the door again. "just leave me the fuck alone and go waste someone else's time."

"But why?" Bray forces all his weight against the door again, as Dean struggles with it. "when I'd so much rather waste your time."

Dean ignores his words and continues trying unsuccessfully to get the door open, but it isn't budging one bit. He’s feeling unnerved by the way Bray is watching him like he’s some sort of wounded animal trying to free itself from a trap. Dean's starting to regret his coming here. Maybe he should have waited to confront Bray somewhere a little less secure.

"Don't think that this is my first time actually seeing you." Bray says, and his words make Dean pause.

"What?" "I remember the very first time our paths crossed, I remember looking straight into your soul, and I knew," the hand that's not forcing the door closed goes to tap Bray's temple, putting emphasis behind what he's saying. "I knew that there was much more to you than met the eye, Dean Ambrose, and I knew that I wanted to search every dark corner of your being until I knew every single thing about you."

"Fuck you," Dean snaps, giving up on the door with a loud huff. "you're not searching anything."

"You lived behind this mask of what you wanted people to think you were," Bray continues. "but I knew that you were nothing but a scared, lost lamb, led into a false hope by those backstabbers you call friends."

"Roman _is_ my friend-"

"But, he's abandoned you, hasn't he? He's not here when you need him the most.” Dean almost flinches at Bray’s words. “Tell me, what kind of friend is that?"

"Like you would know anything about friendship, asshole," Dean goes to pacing the room, on the verge of panic. _Need to get out of this room. Need to get out of here._ "all your friends are brainwashed weirdos that you abandoned. How do you think they're feeling now, huh?"

"They no longer needed me. She showed me a boy that did, and that boy was you, Dean Ambrose."

That definitely makes Dean stop in his tracks, and he turns to peer at Bray as if his own ears are deceiving him. "Why the fuck would I need you?"

"Rollins and Reigns always led you in what they saw as the right direction, they looked after you. And now, they've left you behind, and you're lost again, you're weak. I'm here to provide that helping hand that you'll always need, I can lead you in the direction that you were meant for."

"Fuck you."

Bray's eyebrows twitch up as he considers this. "You say that a lot, darlin', makes me wonder where your mind's at."

That's enough to make Dean break. Before he can think, he’s treading over to where Bray is standing and grabs ahold of his shirt, forcing him back against the door. Bray laughs, barely struggling against him, and Dean is trying so hard to not punch him right in his face.

"When are you gonna shut the fuck up, huh?” Dean hisses and Bray only grins, mocking him. “When are you gonna learn to just shut the fuck up?"

But, Bray takes Dean off guard once more by leaning in and smashing his lips against Dean's. It all seems to happen at once, too quickly for Dean to really grasp what is going on. Just when Dean thought he had the upper hand, Bray flips it around. It was a game that both Bray and Dean had played many times before, but it was Bray's game, and Dean knew he couldn't win.

Dean is fading quickly, his head spinning as he tried to keep himself above the water. He can feel Bray's arms wrap around him, gently, but forcefully enough to not allow Dean any room to wiggle himself free of Bray's grasp. Dean doesn't really know if he wanted to escape.

Bray flips them around, seeming unaffected by Dean's lack of response, and Dean's back is being forced against the door this time. Bray always got the upper hand, even in this bizarre situation.

Dean's mind is screaming at him to push Bray off, but his hands can't seem to carry out the order. So, instead, he tightens his grip on Bray's shirt and lets himself melt into the kiss.

When they break apart for air, their lips hovering over each others and their foreheads pressed together, is when Dean is finally broken out of his trance. His lips are tingling and his mind is clouded, but reality hits him hard and his eyes go wide with realization.

"I, uh," Dean's voice is hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in years. "I need to go."

And surprisingly, Bray lets him.

Bray meets his eyes one last time and releases his grip, letting Dean peel himself from the door and open it with trembling hands.

Dean glances back at Bray before leaving but he doesn't say anything.

Bray goes to the open door to watch Dean walk down the hallway and turn a corner without looking behind him, and Bray knows that Dean will be back, because he knows him better than anyone has ever known Dean Ambrose before.


End file.
